koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Shi/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sima Shi. Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme!" *"This area is now under my control!" *"Don't lose this momentum. We'll need it to eradicate the enemy." *"The enemy are sure to be a nuisance later if we don't stop them now!" *"To struggle like this... Perhaps I'm an imbecile myself..." *"Perhaps I should... accept my destiny?" *"Mwahaha! All others fade into insignificance before my splendor!" *"I suppose I can perfect the art of retreating..." *"Just as I thought... Mwahahaha!" *"Show no mercy! Go and cut the enemy to pieces!" *"We have nowhere to run, so you can focus on this area's defense!" *"We'll put an end to that idiot's actions." *"I order you to strengthen that area!" *"All units, attack the enemy's main camp!" *"All units, form a defensive perimeter right here!" *"I'll have to admit, that was a brilliant plan." *"Not a bad attempt, but pathetic nonetheless." *"I... underestimated the enemy..." *"I dare say... this is almost unfair!" *"How stupid of me to not notice how far out I was..." *"This imbecile will regret coming out so far alone!" *"I order everyone to halt! We'll stay here and see things out." *"I order everyone to march! We're taking over that area." *"I order everyone to march! We've only got one objective, don't mess it up." *"We are to assist our allies... But be sure not to let them steal our glory!" *"All units! We are going to make a stand against the enemy here." *"All units, fall back! We need to regroup." *"We have to give chase... What a bother..." *"A surprise attack can be useful in certain situations. Show them no mercy!" *"You're out too far, you idiot!" *"We are finished for sure if we don't get some reinforcements soon..." *"Which one of you needs my help?" *"We have such unreliable allies..." *"I order you to capture that position!" *"We have to rescue our allies... What a nuisance." *"Don't slack off on your patrol duty." *"Stay in formation!" *"We'll use our current momentum to finish off the enemy." *"What are you hesitating for? Get out there and fight!" *"This is it. Defend this place with your lives!" *"Your only focus should be on winning!" *"We'll be closer to victory if we are successful here!" *"We better not fall behind." *"Follow me and victory shall be yours!" *"Believe in yourself and victory can be yours!" *"Learn from one another and work together in order to succeed." *"We will reign over this pathetic land!" *"Do you really think you can defeat me?" *"Is that all? Mwahahahaha!" *"Nothing will prevent me from seizing the Mandate once these battles are won!" *"That was somewhat impressive. You have a ways to go before you match me though." *"You have keen senses to see that I was in danger. I shall remember you." *"Be at ease. I am not here to steal your glory." *"Although I am willing to help you out this time, try not to make a habit of it." *"I am impressed that you were able to keep up with me. I'll have to remember that in the future." *"Most impressive!" *"I order you to come with me. I know you are smarter than to refuse me." *"Hmm... A True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hm!" *"I shall take care of it." *"You are clearly worthy of your elevated rank. I could learn much by watching you." *"I expect you to forget that you saw me in such a weakened state." *"You are a capable warrior. Hopefully you can use that ability to my advantage." *"I have gotten used to people depending on my abilities. You can leave the rest to me now." *"When it comes to us working together on the battlefield, practice makes perfect." *"A most impressive display." *"Would you mind coming with me? If you can keep up, that is." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Understood." *"Leave it to me." *"I too, share your pride, Father!" *"It appears you share my bad luck, Father... However, I am thankful for your assistance." *"You seem to be giving it your all, Father. Try not to hurt yourself out there." *"Impressive, Father. You always were adept at luring the enemy into our traps." *"It is a relief to see that we still work well together, Father." *"You never cease to amaze me, Father." *"Father, now is the time for us to show the strength of the Sima clan! Forward!" *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Yes, Father." *"I understand, Father." *"I'm impressed, Zhao. It looks like you're actually trying. I shan't be left behind!" *"Zhao, this way! Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once?" *"Zhao, it isn't like you to actually try so hard..." *"If I'm going to have to look after you, I'd prefer you didn't bring all these enemies with you." *"I suppose we should be able to cooperate once in a while. We are brothers after all." *"Zhao, why don't you try this hard all the time?" *"Follow me, Zhao! It is time to prove the superiority of our clan!" *"My brother, a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Mwahahaha!" *"Leave it to me, Brother." *"It shall be done, Brother." *"So you are to be my opponent? Surely you don't expect to be able to defeat me?" *"The only reason you would come here alone is that you are an utter fool." *"I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by showing off. Other than ensuring your own death, that is!" *"That is far enough. It is time I taught you the limits of your abilities." *"I aim for a higher purpose than you could ever comprehend. I refuse to ever admit defeat!" *"If I don't withdraw now, then the world is destined to be overrun by imbeciles..." *"So... the fates... are not destined to side with me..." Conquest Mode *"I shall be the last one standing once the chaos has reached its conclusion!" *"Watch and see how a true genius approaches a battle." *"I feel motivated whenever I am with you. Come, and let us work together towards our common goal!" *"I shall assist you, Father. Simply let me know where I may serve you best." *"Zhao, I am here to help. It's nice to see we can get along with each other, Brother." *"I shall protect you, Yuanji. Don't worry, I'm much more capable than my lazy brother." *"Here, take this." *"Your feats of skill and strength have caught my attention and refuse to let it go." *"Lend me a hand, will you? Don't worry, I won't hurt you." *"Most impressive. I am truly grateful for your assistance." *"You cannot pass here. Turn back now before you come to regret it." *"Let's see how you fare against the likes of a master strategist!" *"Come and prove that you are not the miserable cretin that you appear to be!" *"The world is filled with irony... To think that a friend would be my greatest enemy." *"This is an excellent opportunity for me to help expedite your retirement, Father." *"Zhao, you know as well as I do that you're going to actually have to make an effort in this fight." *"Yuanji... I shall face you on behalf of my worthless brother." *"I have decided that I would rather let you live for now, Father. Consider it a gift." *"Zhao, see what happens when you actually put your mind to it?" *"I hope you can see that not all members of the Sima clan are completely worthless." *"Word has reached me that you are something of a paragon. Now I see why." *"Yes, you are truly of uncommon stock. It was worth coming here to meet you." *"Your performance on the battlefield is impressive. Yes, you definitely have talent." *"I must discover the extent of this talent. We shall meet again." *"Let me ask you. What do you think of destiny?" *"Oh? An interesting thought. I was right to ask you." *"You truly think so? I wonder if someday I will have to accept my destiny..." *"We have walked a long road together. Do you think this was destiny?" *"Then let destiny continue to guide us. Our path to the top is not yet finished." *"If so, then there is none so blessed as I. We shall be tied together for all eternity." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"One day, this entire land will be under my rule." *"There is no escape for you." *"I never miss my target. Accept your fate!" *"You're right where I want you." *"I shall tear you to shreds!" *"The mandate is with me." *"I shall destroy all in my path. Yah!" *"Such desperation." *"That was close." *"Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme!" *"Mwahaha! All others fade into insignificance before my splendor!" *"Just the results I anticipated." Conquest Mode *"I shall be the last one standing once this chaos has reached its conclusion!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"I've spent more time with you than any other person I can remember. Perhaps this is destiny. Which makes me feel like luckiest man alive. I feel that the bond between us will last forever." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Let's see what fate has in store for us..." *"Victory was a foregone conclusion." *"When it's all over, I shall be the last one standing!" *"These results are only natural for me." *"Ahh... Perfection is near." *"This is for you. I think it's a match made in heaven." *"Ahh... I knew you could do it if you really tried." *"What's wrong? Is that all you're capable of?" *"I seized control of the battlefield, and delivered us the victory that was inevitably ours." *"Lately, I have not been given many chances to go to battle... It seems people are undervaluing my talent." *"These days, I find myself in high demand... I suppose it's only natural to want the best." *"Mwahaha! This food is of the highest quality. The meat buns are some of the finest I have ever tasted." *"I shall reign supreme!" *"Mwahaha! All others fade into insignificance before my splendor!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Father, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"My brother, a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms? Mwahahaha!" *"Motochika, with your spirit of defiance, you have become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Jiang Wei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"To struggle like this... Perhaps I'm an imbecile myself..." *"How can I reach my potential if I cannot overcome myself?" *"You have given me a vision of greatness!" *"You made your presence felt." *"I expect you to forget that you saw me in such a weakened state." *"You actually charged straight into this maelstrom?" *"Hmm... So you wish to face me?" *"If I don't withdraw now, then the world is destined to be overrun by imbeciles..." *"Father, you came through for me when I needed you." *"Misfortune must run in the family, Father..." *"Zhao, nice to see you put yourself on the line!" *"Zhao, over here!" *"That was a fight to remember, Motochika." *"Motochika, I could not be happier to see you!" *"Jiang Wei, there is much that you bring to the table." *"Jiang Wei, I find myself in great need of your help." *"You have showed me a higher level. What secrets I can learn from this?" *"That was a performance of note. I sense some new possibilities..." *"Please forget this mishap. I would hate to be thought of as someone ordinary." *"You rushed into a situation this hazardous? I will remember you!" *"So you are to be my opponent? Surely you don't expect to be able to defeat me?" *"If I am killed here, I will have proved myself an imbecile. I must avoid such a stigma." *"You acquitted yourself well, Father. Just remember that age is not on your side." *"You have found me at an awkward time, Father... However, I am thankful for your assistance." *"Zhao, you fought with fire. That's what I expect from my brother!" *"Zhao, this way! Why don't you try and make yourself useful for once?" *"Excellent, Motochika. Your uncompromising attitude speaks volumes." *"Good of you to come, Motochika. Shall we unleash our powers in unison?" *"You have done yourself proud. I hope we are not seeking the same prize." *"By accepting your assistance, does that mean I owe you proper thanks?" *"That was something to take notice of. I must study your moves carefully." *"Your feats of skill and strength have caught my attention and refuse to let it go." *"Thank you for coming. I am very pleased to accept your help." *"Your appearance is most welcome. Together, we can forge our way through!" *"One day a close friend, the next day a mighty enemy... It's funny how things change." *"I cannot beat you. You may mock my mediocrity if you like." *"Father, you fought wonderfully. Although I fear you might strain yourself." *"Your company is a blessing, Father. Let us show what the Sima family is capable of!" *"Do not begrudge your talents. Those who have not will view you as haughty." *"This is a great help, Zhao. Have you had enough of playing the lazy wastrel?" *"Ferocity comes easy to you, Motochika. With you as my ally, I could reach the top!" *"Finally, you arrive. Let us pool our strength and rout these plebeians!" *"I must say I'm impressed. I should be grateful now to call you a friend." *"Thank you for your support. ...I really am deeply grateful for this." *"Show me the talent that you possess." *"Perhaps I misjudged your abilities..." *"If this continues, I will be no better than the rest of these imbeciles..." *"Your retirement begins today, Father." *"You seem so desperate, Father. You cling to your duties as if they are life itself." *"I shall give this battle my all, Father, so that you can go quietly." *"Zhao, don't play the fool. Show me some fire!" *"This world is no place for such an attitude. You'll have to prove yourself one day." *"You still do not show your full strength, Zhao. You must leave nothing behind if you wish to survive this encounter." *"There is no future for a fool like you." *"I have my doubts about you. I can't tell if you are a genius, or a mere imbecile." *"At the very least, it is clear that you are not an imbecile. So I guess I had best adjust my strategy accordingly." *"Do you have to interfere with me everywhere I go?" *"I see you haven't changed at all. Your attacks are persistent, but not much else." *"You will not escape defeat if you remain obsessed with your ambitions." *"Imbeciles such as yourself should know their role!" *"I was not planning to, Father." *"If you're willing to give it your all, then I welcome you with open arms, Brother!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I shall rule all under heaven!" *"This may also be considered destiny. Let's go." *"Yes. We will claim victory by our own hands." *"I collected the ingredients in order to cook the ultimate feast. It took a lot of stamina and skill, but I was also able to fully enjoy the results, all on my own." *"Working together makes gathering ingredients easy. It allows the actual cooking to be divided up, too. My only problem is that you also get less to eat." Category:Quotes